Warriors: The Last Star of StarClan
by MiraClarinet
Summary: The prophecy "Fire alone can save our Clan" meant more then any cat meant. Long after Firestar is dead,it unknowingly returns. Without the knowledge of the fire,ThunderClan is detroyed by a huge inferno.Now,Bluejay and his friends must get home. T for roo
1. Prologue: Since we've been gone

_**I do not own warriors, or any of the characters.**_

The wind blew the dew-strewn grass. The moon cast barely a shadow, the stars above helping little to light up the eerily dark night. Silhouettes striped the edge of the clearing, fur flying and ruffled, their eyes dark and scared. A single cat stood out, stepping forward. Her white pelt stood out among the night. It was patched with gray. As she turned to gaze at the cats around her, every cat could see the furless side of her face, red, scared and torn, burnt for many moons.

"Long ago, there was a prophecy sent to the forest. Sent to my own Clan. I told of a great leader, but there was more. More that dragged on like a rabbit drags its leg after it has broken it. Long ago, ThunderClan received this prophecy; 'Fire alone can Save our Clan.' However, not even StarClan knew what it could mean. It was only half fulfilled, left to disappear in the minds of those who lived at its time. Now, it has resurfaced, and because of the lack of action, Fire has not saved the Clan, as it was meant to. It not only chased away the twolegs of the lake, but it has destroyed ThunderClan, and in the process, the balance has been destroyed as well. As you know, the Clans are in chaos, and are no longer known as what they were. So many cats are now loners, or rogues, or even kittypets." The she-cat shivered at her won words. "In order to restore balance, the clans must rebuild, and return to the old forest, or it will be more then just the Clans who are destroyed." As she finished, meows and hisses of anger and fear rippled throughout the gathered cats.

"What do you suggest Whitestar? Go down to the fleeing cats and just say they need to go back to the forest? Hardly any will even remember the old forest. I know _you_ don't. _You_ weren't even born yet. How would _you_ know we need to return? We left for a reason." A gray tom growled. Whitestar's fur raised at the comment.

"There is only one thing we can do. If cats are fleeing, then they might not want to come back. We need to send cats. StarClan cats need to return to the living world, and gather those who want the Clans to return. On the journey, they will gather those who want to join." A handsome ginger tom mewed, joining the white she-cat.

"But how many should be sent?" A ginger and white she-cat asked. Half of her face was as torn up as Whitestar's, but it was not covered in burnt skin, it was covered in scratches, as if she had been in a battle she could not win.

"I'd say about three or four per clan." The tom mewed.

"Firestar, Whitestar, do you know what you are doing?" The gray tom had become unlike his normal self. His eyes betrayed fear. "I don't want anything to change. We could be sending more cats into danger. As I said before; we left for a reason. The forest was destroyed. We don't know if it is even there anymore." He meowed. The silver she-cat, who had until then stayed silent, stepped forward a bit.

"Some cats never left the old forest. They travel here from there, and back, as I do with the Tribe. Some never came here with us, but continue to live on both sides of the mountain. Those that died after we left. They would know if the forest still remains, or if it was completely destroyed." She mewed, her soft voice carried in echoes on the breeze.

"Do you know where to find any of these cats, Feathertail?" Firestar asked. Feathertail nodded.

"My mother walks both skies. She visits the Tribe occasionally to see me when I am there. I could ask her." She mewed.

"Please do. We will be waiting." Firestar mewed. Feathertail nodded and bounded away, her silver pelt disappearing as she slipped into the dark bushes.

"Who will we send?" A second, lighter gray tom asked, padding forward to sit near the dark tom. His pale blue eyes displayed something only few could read. Pain and desperate longing.

"You will go, Jayfeather." Firestar mewed.

"Will I get to be a warrior?" He asked, excitement flowing off him in waves.

"Most likely, but it will be up to you to find a medicine cat for the revived ThunderClan." Firestar agreed. Jayfeather's normal scowl turned into a small smile. "All the former leaders should discuss which of their cats to send, and what the new Clan will be called. Keep in mind, the cats returning will forget their past lives. They will not remember this conversation. The only thing we can leave them with is the knowledge of Clans, spoken to them by one of us, who will stay behind to guide them to the forest." He added to the whole group.

"Who will stay?" Jayfeather asked. A black she-cat could barely be seen stepping forward.

"I will stay. Jayfeather, I don't want to leave you. You are my brother, and I know I will miss you. You will always be my brother." She mewed. Jayfeather's eyes clouded more with grief as he touched her nose.

"I wish I would never forget you, Hollyleaf, but you know this is what I want." He meowed. Hollyleaf nodded.

"You always wanted to be a warrior more then anything. Now, you have that chance, and I wouldn't want you to give it up for me or Lionblaze." She mewed.

"It is settled then. Hollyleaf will stay behind to guide those who return, while we all go ahead and meet the new Clans at the Moonpool, if it is still there."

"We already know who to send for WindClan." A tom mewed from somewhere in the crowd. More mews of the same sentence for each Clan rose. Firestar nodded, just as two identical she-cats appeared.

"Silverstream, do you know if the forest is still there?" Whitestar asked. The older cat nodded.

"All but RiverClan territory is smaller, but not completely destroyed. If the territories were expanded, it would be fine." She mewed. The two ThunderClan leaders nodded.

"Then it is final. We will send four of each Clan back to the living, and meet them in the old forest. May all those going be granted a safe trip." Firestar mewed. Yowls of agreement and excitement pulsed, quieting down as cats began to disappear, meowing last greetings to their old friends. Jayfeather was the last to go, touching his siblings' noses gently.

"I will see you again." He vowed, before he too dimmed and faded.


	2. So long Ago

"Wake up, my little Blue Jay." A sweet voice mewed. The gray tom opened his eyes, glancing around. His gaze caught on the silver she-cat beside him.

"How come you didn't wake up Little Creek?" He asked. The young tom stretched.

"I was just about to." The queen mewed. She prodded the she-cat gently. "You too. We must keep traveling. Those foxes might come back, and I don't think I can hide you a second time." She mewed.

"But I am still tired!" The larger kit mewed.

"Why do you have to act like a kit? We are almost eight moons now Little Creek!" Blue Jay hissed, pouncing playfully on the she-cat.

"Both of you, calm down. I want to show you how to fish today."

"Yes, Falling Snow." The kits mewed in unison, bowing their heads in respect to their mother. She flicked her tail and led the way into the forest. It wasn't far before they reached a stream, marking the edge of the burnt territory. Something about the territory called to Blue Jay, but he couldn't put his paw on it. He decided it was best to ignore it.

After the lesson, Blue Jay remained standing in the forest. He could barely scent something on the breeze, which puzzled him. He had noticed the scent on one of the kittypets in the new twoleg homes just beyond the den where his family slept.

"Can we visit the kittypets?" He asked. Falling Snow seemed uncertain.

"Why? Not thinking about becoming one are you?" She mewed. Blue Jay shook his head.

"Blue Jay has a girlfriend." Little Creek teased, shaking her wet back paws. Blue Jay hissed.

"I do not!" He pinned her down. "I want to talk to someone." He added.

"Yeah. That Cinder cat. Your _girlfriend_." Little Creek's tail lashed playfully as she teased her brother. Blue Jay hissed and whirled off her in anger.

"Alright. We will go to visit the kittypets." Falling Snow mewed, purring in amusement. Blue Jay puffed out his chest and lashed his tail in accomplishment. Now, he could ask Foxfoot what the strange scent was. The tom was known by twolegs as Red, but he preferred to go by Foxfoot. Blue Jay didn't know why a cat would want such a weird name. He understood his wasn't much better, but many cats around had the same type of name. Blue Jay followed his mother and sister towards the tall twoleg nests.

"Go where you like, but meet back at the den before dark." Falling Snow mewed. Both young cats nodded and watched their mother leave and leap one of the fences, which they knew belonged to an old friend of hers.

"Blue Jay!" Blue Jay held back a growl at the sweet, familiar voice. Little creek gave a grin and an "I told you so" look before bounding away.

"Hey Cinder." Blue Jay mewed. He allowed the she-cat to meet him before padding along the tall red-stone wall between them and the twoleg nests. He jumped up on the wall when he reached the familiar spot with the bramble bush in front.

"What are you doing?" Cinder asked, joining him.

"Foxfoot!" He called. It wasn't long before a ginger tom made his way out of the nest, mumbling something abut stupid twolegs.

"Morning young ones. What would you like?" he rasped. The tom was slightly young, only a few moons older then their own mother, but when the burnt forest had been destroyed in a fire, he had been injured. A whole leg was missing, his whiskers singed to almost nothing, and his voice remained a rasp. Even his eyes had been affected, now blind from the mix of bright flames and heavy smoke.

"I have a question about the burnt forest." Blue Jay mewed, jumping down to meet him. Interest sparked in Cinder's eyes and she too jumped down to meet Foxfoot.

"What about it?" The ginger kittypet stretched and sat down with his fox-like tail curled around his paws.

"There is a strange scent there, something I have only scented on you before. It is completely different from the moor and hills, which hold the same scent. When you reach the stream, it appears. It is so faint. It seems like whatever held the scent has been gone for moons." The gray tom explained with a sigh. Foxfoot purred.

"You have a good nose, young Blue Jay. You remind me a lot of a cat from when I was young. You see, the area around the lake used to be home to four Clans, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and my own Clan, ThunderClan. Each had its own scent to distinguish it and the territory. Here in the hills and moor, WindClan made their home. They ran fast, and were skilled at catching rabbit. Near the horseplace, RiverClan lived. They were excellent swimmers and preferred fish to most else. Way out on the other side of the lake, in the pine forest, ShadowClan stayed. It seemed like one of their cats was always lurking in the shadows. They hunted well in that kind of territory. Now, as for ThunderClan, we lived in the burnt forest. We hunted and moved well in the thick undergrowth." Foxfoot explained, his blind eyes looking dreamy.

"Why did they leave?" Cinder asked.

"It started when the fire came. The twolegs in the campsites that used to be there started a fire they never put out. It spread quickly. Before we even knew it was there, it was at our camp. Queens struggled to save their kits, warriors tried to guide the elders and panicking apprentices out. I remember how one she-cat was engulfed as she tried to lead our blind medicine cat, her brother, out. We all moved quickly, but very few, me and maybe another one or two young kits, made it out." Foxfoot sighed. Blue Jay tried not to show it, but his head began to burn and throb, and his vision kept flickering back and forth between real and blackness.

"Who were the other cats that made it out? What happened to them?" Cinder asked.

"We did the only thing we could do. I carried the two kits, a pair of she-cats, here. They needed someone to take care of them. The other clans were already in a state of panic. There was supposed to be four Clans. Without one, the balance was destroyed." The tom laid down. "Do you know Panther and Ginger?" He asked. Cinder nodded.

"They live next to me." She mewed. Foxfoot nodded. Blue Jay could no longer hear the conversation. Everything went dark. With a bright light, it all changed. He was standing in what seemed to him like a large rock hole in the ground. All around him, fire raged. Yowls of fear and pain erupted from all around him.

"Hurry Jayfeather! You will die if we don't get out!" He turned to see a black she-cat with her tail over his shoulders. He noticed three young cats run out of the entrance. He tried to gasp, but couldn't, and could only watch as he and the she-cat were engulfed by flames. His vision cleared so he was standing once again in the twoleg garden, sitting near Cinder with Foxfoot in front. Two she-cats had appeared on the fence. Foxfoot and Cinder seemed so into the conversation, they didn't notice.

"What were the Clans like? You mentioned warriors, a medicine cat, apprentices and kits. What do those mean?" Cinder asked.

"You are forgetting elders, leaders, queens and deputies. Kits, of course, are kits. Queens are their mothers, or she-cat expecting kits. When a kit reaches six moons, not much younger then yourselves, they would become an apprentice, and receive a mentor. That mentor would teach them how to hunt and fight, and where each Clan border was. When an apprentice finished their training, they would have a special ceremony to make them a warrior. Warriors would hunt for their clan and patrol borders to make sure everything was correct. They would only fight when needed. Occasionally, a kit decides to take a different path, or a disability causes them to be unable to be a warrior. Those cats become medicine cats. They use herbs to heal sick cats, and interpret signs from StarClan. There is only one medicine cat and one apprentice for each clan." Foxfoot explained.

"Are you telling them about the clans?" Foxfoot perked up and focused his eyes on the two she-cats. The black she-cat, who looked a lot like the cat in Blue Jay's vision, purred in amusement and jumped down, followed by her sister.

"Of course. They were wondering what ThunderClan scent was." He replied.

"You two were ThunderClan too, right?" Cinder mewed. Panther and Ginger nodded.

"Foxfoot here saved us. If it weren't for him, we would be dead like our mother." Panther mewed.

"You look exactly like her." Foxfoot sighed, almost to himself.

"Did you know Foxfoot was our father?" Ginger asked. Blue Jay and Cinder shook their heads. Foxfoot nodded.

"Their mother, my mate was the one that got killed helping her brother. I wanted to save her, but she wouldn't leave without Jayfeather." He mewed dreamily.

"I'm sorry. I wish I would have been there to help." Cinder mewed.


End file.
